


The House On The Beach

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, This is painful to wirte, or have a big kitchen, or read this, sorry if you live in a beach house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We could've gotten a house on the beach. One with a nice area to sit and read. And it would have a huge kitchen, for you of course" kaneki chuckled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House On The Beach

"Let's go home" kaneki breathed out quietly. 

He lifted up hide and started walking. 

"Where's home?" Kaneki asked the orange haired boy in his arms. 

"Anywhere we are safe" hide spoke barely above a whisper. 

"We could've gotten a house on the beach. One with a nice area to sit and read. And it would have a huge kitchen, for you of course" kaneki chuckled. 

Hide smiled weakly. 

"What if you got hungry and ate me" hide said, a slight grin playing at his lips. 

"You're disgusting I wouldn't eat you" kaneki said, a smile playing at his lips. 

Kaneki could feel hides breath weakening in the cold air. 

"Don't you dare go out before we can go home"

Hide opened his eyes, his eyelids fluttering violently at the effort. 

"Home is wherever you are" 

Hide used the last of his strength to reach up and place his hand on kanekis neck. Kaneki felt hides thumb brush away a tear he didn't know was there. 

"Don't go" kaneki muttered. "Please hide, don't"

Hides hand slipped from kanekis neck, falling limp in his lap. Kaneki felt hot tears burn a path down his face. 

He wanted to throw hide to the ground and curse every last man, woman and child alive. 

He arrived at the road, men and women in armor lined up on either side. Some were assisting the wounded and some were grieving the loss of a loved one

He silently walked down the road, another tear falling down his face. 

Kaneki forced one foot in front of the other, even though it all seemed pointless now that hide was gone. 

Hide wasn't allowed to leave. 

Kaneki saw some of the people hold up guns to shoot, but we're waved down by those in the area. 

He walked towards the van, his arms burning from the weight of his best friend. 

He felt the helicopter wind blow his hair in front of his face. 

The man by the truck studied him and hide alike. 

Kaneki closed his eyes and brought his kagune out. 

He heard the click of guns from all sides. 

"Stop immediately!" A strong voice commanded. 

"We're going home hide" kaneki muttered, "we're going home"

His kagune swished violently and pierced through his ribcage and intestines alike. 

Kaneki coughed his own blood into his hands, falling to the ground. He clutched hide closer, getting blood all over his face. 

Kanekis kagune defended him from the people trying to come near. 

"I'm sorry" he sputtered out, brushing the hair off his friends forehead. 

He kissed hides head and held him close, tears streaming down his face. 

He wiped away the mixture of blood and drool around his mouth. 

The soldiers on the sides stared in shocked silence, the only thing making noise was kanekis broken sobs. 

"This is my fault" he choked out. 

Kaneki retracted his kagune, it didn't matter if they killed him or not, he was dying anyway. 

Kaneki felt his arms growing weaker. He took one last look at his friend, tears blurring the corners of his vision. 

He slumped back, his head hitting the pavement with a thud. Hide rolled from kanekis grip and onto the ground with him. 

"The house on the beach" kaneki said, even though hide wasn't there. "One with a big kitchen"

**Author's Note:**

> Rip
> 
> (First tg FIC hope yall like)


End file.
